Fridge Notes
by BrowncoatGrl
Summary: Exactly what it says: notes on the fride left by our FMA heroes. See if you can guess who is who.
1. A Sandwich Thief

**So, this is what I call Fridge Notes. Day-In-The-Life conversations that happen on our fridge can be quite amusing. Spot the different voices and see if you can't make it more amusing. Thanks! R&R if you can, please!****

* * *

****To Whoever Has Been Eating My Sandwiches,**

**KEEP IT UP AND I'LL ROAST YOU!**

_You're overreacting again, sir._

We don't know who did it, Roy **WELL FIND OUT!**

Ever think you just misplaced it? **I did NOT misplace it!**

_Have you considered just keeping it in your personal fridge, sir?_

Maybe you should just stop eating. You need to lose the weight anyways!

**Did you eat my sandwich, Fullmetal? **Aw jeez, here we go…

Just saying, losing the weight would be good for you!

Don't blame the pipsqueak just 'cause he makes fun of you!

Who're you calling a pipsqueak so tiny you can't see him over a grain of sand?!

_No one is saying that Edward, now calm down._

**Where's my sandwich?!**

Oh, were they yours?

**YES THEY WERE MINE!**

I'm sorry. I was hungry. I'm not used to being hungry… Nice job, Al!

**its fine, alphonse. i can just get new ones…**

_I'll find you some sandwiches to keep the peace._

Hey, think you can pick me up a bialys? _NO_


	2. A Kitten

Hey Al, Left early for work. Mustang's being a pain in the ass again. Be home for dinner. Oh, and can you PLEASE get rid of that cat!

Ed – NO, I will not get rid of the cat! She's pregnant and I'm not going to let her starve out there all by herself! Sorry about Mustang, but you missed a good dinner. Catch you in the morning. And don't touch my cat!

Just get rid of the damned thing! You slept in late again. Maybe tonight I actually will be home for dinner. Stupid paperwork…

Why can't you ever think about what the cat wants? She's not hurting anyone by staying here. And she just wants a warm place to sleep. I'm not putting her out to the streets, Ed and that's all there is to it! If I'm not up when you get home, can you take out the trash?

No and NO. I'm not taking out the stupid trash. You're the one who puts the litter in it! You take it out. And take that cat with you!

Leave the cat out of this, Ed. I'll take out the stupid trash. You're just too lazy to do anything. Don't miss dinner tomorrow!

Fine. I'll be home ASAP. I want that cat gone by the time I get here! 


	3. A Gift

Okay now, who's getting what for my beautiful daughter for solstice?

**Knock it off, Maes**

I think it'd be great to do a gift exchange

NO! _I have to agree with Edward. No gift exchange_

_I ain't getting nobody nothing!_

Finally you all agree with me

**Gift exchange, huh? Fine. I'm in. §20 spending limit.**

WHAT? I'm not buying anybody anything!_You and me both._

Get in the spirit of things, Brother

I think §20 is perfect – who's buying for who?

_I think a random drawing would be the best way to decide_

**So its decided – we'll draw names with a §20 limit**

Leave my name outta it! BROTHER!

**HUGHES!**

What? Everyone wants to buy something for Elysia! Isn't she the cutest?

**Did anyone get a name that wasn't his daughter's? - **No _No_ No

_We'll do it over_

**AND THIS TIME NOT EVERYTHING IS FOR ELYSIA!**


	4. A Shopping List

Dozen eggs  
Bread Chicken  
Cat food  
Napkins  
Apples  
Soap  
Milk  
Peas

Al why is there cat food on the grocery list?

Because I'm keeping the cat

No, you're not! And milk? Are you trying to kill me or something?

No I'm not trying to kill you and yes I'm keeping the cat

Get rid of it Al – do you want wheat or sourdough this week?

Sourdough and make sure to get the round loaf

What does it matter? Loaf's a loaf

Just get the round one and make sure to get the blue bag of cat food

I'm not buying you cat food – not enabling your freakish cat addiction!

Just buy the food

Blue bag, huh?

Yeah that's the one she likes


	5. A Birthday

_Does anyone have an idea what to do for Al's birthday?_

Duh – throw a party!

Al always loves a party – just be sure to make chocolate cake

_Do we want individual presents or should we buy something as a group?_

Got a great idea for a group present: kitty supplies

You're letting him keep the cat?

Yeah

_That's awfully nice of you_

**Just being nice because you can't get him to get rid of it, huh?**

Very funny

_So a theme for the presents then?_

I call the cat-box!

I'll pick up a bed

_Does he need a set of bowls?_ -- yeah, keeps using my oatmeal bowl -- _I'll get bowls_

**What about a scratching post** -- that, too: stupid cat is using our couch

_**You can count on me for a luxurious and artistic feline carrier**_

When's the party?

Gets off a class at six every night – anytime after then

_This weekend work for everyone?_

Yeah Yes **_Count me in_** Yup **Sure**

I'll have Gracia bake the cake

Make it chocolate!


	6. A Wedding

Is there anyone who can lend me a suit?

_What do you need a suit for?_

Wedding

Who's getting married?

Friend back in Resembool. Need a suit. Anyone got one? **_--_** **_What a beautiful moment of true and genuine love! Such endless boundless affection and devtion!_**

**I don't know, Fullmetal, don't think anyone here's short enough**

Shut it, bastard

Well, I can lend you one of mine

Thanks, Kane

**His might be too tall for the shrimp**

Shut up!

_Doesn't Al need one, too? -- _Getting a tux. Got asked to be in the wedding

**Let me guess, you didn't because they couldn't find a bridesmaid short enough**

Screw you!

_If Kane's doesn't fit, I can hem it, Edward._

**You sew? Seriously?**

Thanks, Hawkeye. Might need it

**You? Sew? That has nothing to do with shooting.**

**WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY UNIFORMS?**

What?

**FULLMETAL!**

**What happened? I want the news!** -- General's pants got turned into shorts


	7. A Missed Call

Col. Mustang:

Took calls while you were out of the office:

3:30 pm – Sarah  
4:12 pm – Sarah  
4:51 pm – Yvette  
7:22 pm – Sarah

On my way out, Lt. Col. Hughes called. Didn't say what for. Just asked where you were. Told him you were heading to Central. He hung up. Don't know if he wanted you to call him back. Might want to if you don't run into him in Central. Sounded urgent and not family-boasting-related.

See you when you get back.

Give Hughes my regards if you call him.

- _Falman_


	8. A Date

A/N: since Ed isn't involved with this one, the underlined text is not him, just there to clarify voices.

* * *

I got §500 on Chief scoring!

_Put me down for §250 against_

**§600 against**

**§300 for him getting goods**

_What are the bets for?_

If he can rack up the nerve to ask that mechanic for a date

**And if she turns him down**

Gonna leave a bet?

_No I'm not getting involved_

I can't believe you're all betting on brother's date

**Gonna join in?**

How much is the pot?


End file.
